Rain
by TheWinterFairy
Summary: She always loved the rain. She loved its purity and ability to make her feel whole and clean again. She never knew that she would meet the love her life because of the rain.I kinda suck with this summary, please read though! SasuxSaku Fanfic. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I do not **own Naruto…But I do own this fan fiction. :]

I hope you enjoy this story! This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice to me! :]

_

* * *

_

_Rain_

Haruno Sakura had always loved the rain. To her, the rain was something beautiful. It was life-giving, life-bringing, it was comforting and she

loved everything about it. Sakura remembered her mother telling magical stories about the rain, and also how her parents met because of the

rain.

So when the weather forecaster announced that it would be raining 'cats and dogs' today, Sakura did not swear or curse the heavens. Instead,

she thanked the Lord for another beautiful day and remained unaffected at the fact that she would be walking to school in the rain.

Little did she know that the rain, that she loved so much, had something planned for her.

Sakura hummed a sweet, happy tune as she put on her rain boots. "Mother, Father! Wish me luck today in school today!" She yelled at the two

picture frames located on the alter-like table nearby, before exiting the small apartment.

Yes, Haruno Sakura had been an orphan, but the fact that she was one had never stopped her from enjoying life to the fullest. She was fourteen

when her parents had met with an accident. They were on a plane coming back to Japan from Italy, when something had gone wrong with the

engines of the plane and down they went.

Sakura learned to accept the fact that her parents were not going to be there for her physically, but in her heart, she knew that they were

watching her from above, protecting her every day. Sakura thought that she was lucky, not everyone had it easy like she did. After her parents

had passed away, she was sent to live with her Aunt Hikaru. Her aunt was gentle and patient with Sakura; she was the best thing that ever

happened to Sakura since the plane crash and she showed Sakura the light when things were dark.

Her aunt had left for work by the time Sakura had woken up. Being a doctor meant that you had to be available every hour of everyday, and

Sakura understood that.

Sakura smiled while she thought about her Aunt, and gazed at the grey clouds above her. The rain drops were so beautiful, so delicate, and

so...Magical. Sakura tightened her hold on her Neon Pink Parasol and continued to hum a tune from her favourite song called "Yorokobi no uta" by

Kat-tun. She had been so lost into the song that she didn't notice that someone was about to run into her.

"S-Sorry Mister!" She apologized quickly and bowed down; a blush crept up to her cheeks as she realized how out of tune she had become with

reality because of her humming. The man just grunted and continued to run. _How rude! _She thought to herself, her eyes dulled a little at the man's

actions.

"Help! Someone! Someone just stole my purse! Help! Please!" Sakura froze, _Wait..What? _She looked at the woman who was yelling and then

behind her to look at the man's retreating figure.

"Help!" The woman continued to yell, tears ran down her face. And without thinking twice, Sakura ran after the thief, dropping both her umbrella

and her school bag on the ground as she did so.

_He's kind of slow for a purse burglar, _Sakura thought to herself as she saw that she was catching up with the thief. She saw him enter an alleyway,

and again, without thinking, she followed him. Only to find that he was not there and that this was a dead end.

"_Shit! _I almost had him too! How'd he disappear?" Sakura yelled, as she panted. Her hands on her knees as she got drenched.

"I hope I don't get sick after this," Sakura said to herself, after regaining her breath.

"_Getting sick will be the least of your worries after I'm done with you," _A voice from behind her said.

Sakura's eyes went wide and as she turned around, to her horror, there stood the thief. Readying her fists for an attack, Sakura studied her

opponent. The man had been the same height as her and had this ugly-ass smirk on his face as he rose up his left hand, as if accepting her

challenge.

She could have sworn that her heart skipped several beats when she saw a pocket knife in the man's left hand. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Why'd I have to be _

_so damn impulsive! _Sakura yelled in her head. She knew that she could not stand a chance against him, but she could try.

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a battle cry, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And off she went, charging after the thief, not knowing

what the outcome might have been.

The man had looked taken a back, but charged after her as well.

The next thing Sakura knew was hitting the cold, wet ground, fully drenched in the rain before she blacked out and the faint sound of someone

yelling.

o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up, please!" Sakura groaned, as she felt her body being shaken violently.

"SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!" She heard a man yell; she groaned again and slowly opened her eyes.

"Shut up, dobe…Before you make her head hurt." She heard a familiar voice talk this time.

_Too late for that, _Sakura thought to herself. "Where am I?" She asked the two males in front of her.

Her eyes snapped open, as she remembered the events that happened before, "Am I dead?" She asked them, as she started to panic.

_Thud! _And with that, Sakura knew that she was not in heaven and that she was previously lying down on a bed.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan!" She heard the noisy male yell and she heard his noisy footsteps as he ran around the room.

Looking up from the floor, Sakura saw two males in the room she was currently in. She recognized them. The noisy one was called Uzumaki Naruto

and the calm one had been called Uchiha Sasuke. They were her seniors by one year. They were also the most popular boys in her school and she

had seen them around in school once or twice. Well she saw Sasuke once or twice, but Naruto…She had seen him every day, partly because she

had a part-time job working at the ramen shop near the school.

A hand been placed in front of her face, she store at the pale hand before realizing that Sasuke had been offering her some help.

"Thanks," She whispered to him, as her cheeks started to turn red again.

"Hn," She heard Sasuke reply back. When Sakura had sprung back up, she sat back down on the bed. "Where am I?" She asked him, she was

surprised at the sudden silence in the room.

Naruto had obviously left the room, _he probably got hungry and left for the ramen shop, _Sakura thought to herself. It didn't bother her that she and

Sasuke had been alone in the room.

"You're in my home," He replied to her, "My roommate and I had witnessed your 'fight' with some man on our way to college and my stupid

roommate decided to intervene."

Sakura nodded, now getting the situation. "Thank you so much for saving my life." Sakura thanked him.

She politely bowed down as a sign of respect for the older male in the room. "My name is Haruno Sakura, by the way,"

"Hn. My name Is Sasuke and the dobe that ran out of the room is Naruto, but I think you'd know him by now, considering the fact that he sees

you every day at the ramen shop." He flatly said before turning to leave the room.

"Come with me and I'll show you to the exit, I'm sure your parents must be worried about the whereabouts of their daughter by now."

Sakura had realized that she was being sent off and had quickly followed after him.

It was after the couple had reached the exit that Sakura realized she was not wearing her high school uniform and was wearing something else.

"Umm..Ano…" Sakura coughed, getting Sasuke's attention.

"If you're wondering about who changed you. I can assure you that neither of us changed you and that we had a female friend change your

clothes." Sasuke said, thrusting a plastic bag in her direction.

"Ano..Thank you so much! I literally owe you my life! If there is anything I can do?" Sakura asked Sasuke, as she took the plastic bag from his

hands.

"Hn. It's okay. Just don't do it again," Sasuke said, as he opened the door. Sakura took a glimpse of the outside, _it's still raining, _she thought to

herself and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Stupid rain." She heard Sasuke mutter, while she put on her rain boots. Sasuke took out a black umbrella from the umbrella holder and gave it to

Sakura.

"Take care," He was the last words he said to her before he closed the door and locked it.

Sakura felt her heart twitch and she felt sad. She clutched the black parasol closer to herself as she felt sad; there was something about him that

she could not put her finger on. _Well... He's Sasuke…The most popular boy in school. What I feel for him is just a mere attraction, just like one of his fan _

_girls. _Sakura thought to herself.

o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O

Sakura sighed as she sank deeper into her couch. It had been three days since the whole purse-snatching-going unconscious- meeting Sasuke

and Naruto (ish) thing. When she reached home, it had been the middle of the day and Sakura had been tackled into a hug and demanded to

know where she had been. She had informed her aunt of everything that had happened. Her aunt had simply replied with a, "My poor baby," had

taken Sakura into a long deep hug. Sakura did not worry about her things until later that day, only to find out that her aunt had them all along.

'_I had spotted your pink umbrella and schoolbag on the way home, so I took them with me.' _Those were her aunt's words as she handed the things to

Sakura.

So now here she was, sitting on the couch, bored to tears with nothing to do. She looked at the black parasol on her coffee table. She thought

about Sasuke and she felt her heart twitch. She kind of missed him? It was strange of her to do so, though.

"Sakura, I'm going to be at work until tomorrow, so don't wait up for me" Aunt Hikaru had told Sakura before going back to what she was doing

before.

_He's just a boy…Get over him already!_ Sakura thought to herself, taking another deep breath and letting out another sigh.

_Surely…He'd miss…his umbrella..Right? And It's my duty to return it to him..Since he saved my life and everything..Therefore I must return his 'precious' _

_umbrella to him! _Sakura applauded herself. She knew that she was making things up just so she could see him, but she did not care. Anything

went as long as she could see him again.

"Aunt Hikaru! I'm leaving to meet a friend! Good luck today at work!" Sakura yelled to her aunt who waved her hand to signal that she heard her

niece.

Sakura had suddenly become cheerful and changed her clothes, before she left the house with Sasuke's umbrella in her hands.

The weather outside was glorious. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and there were people all around. Most of them happy and

cheerful, just like Sakura had been.

After walking a distance or two, Sakura had reached a medium sized house with a black roof and grey windows and front door.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura walked up to the door and inwardly, she squealed. _This is it! She _thought to herself and knocked on the door.

She felt her heart pound when she heard the door open, "May I help you?" A woman's voice rang through the air.

Sakura felt disappointment weld up in her heart, "Is Sasuke-san there? I've come to return something of his," She asked, as she bowed down in

respect.

The woman smiled and repeated her actions before fully opening the door.

"Are you a friend of Sasuke-kun's? It's a pleasure to meet you! Come in! Come in! He rarely has any friends over besides Naruto-kun." The woman

said, "I am his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, please come in."

"Hai," Sakura replied cheerful once again.

Why was she so happy that this woman was Sasuke's mom, and not his girlfriend? She had looked young enough to pass as someone who might

have been a year or two older than them. Sakura was about to take off her shoes when she realized why she came here in the first place, "Ano…

Uchiha-san, um…sorry if I seem rude to decline your offer…but I just came here to return Sasuke-san's parasol. I'm not really his friend or

anything, just a school mate." Sakura explained to the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

Mikoto just smiled and asked, "Why don't you come in and tell me how you ended up getting my Sasu-chan's umbrella, while we drink some tea?"

Sakura sighed and smiled, it was hard to say no to someone who was as persistent as Sasuke's mom.

"Hai. Hai Uchiha-san," She replied as she took of her outdoor shoes and followed after the kind lady.

o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O

Sasuke sighed as he entered his home; he was really tired. Anyone would have been tired as well, if they had been dragged outside to hang out

with the dobe all day. He took off his shoes and shuffled across the hallway, to the kitchen where he had been surprised.

"Mom..You're here again?" He asked his mom who smiled at him, Sakura who had been sitting across from his mom drinking some tea, had started

to choke on it when she heard his voice.

"Sakura?" He nodded at her and patted her on the back and waited for her to calm down before speaking again.

"What's going on here?" He inquired with his mom, who only smiled.

"Sakura-chan and I were just sitting here, talking about how you two met and your honorable actions. I had to invite her for some tea as a thank

you for bringing back your umbrella." She replied, now gathering the empty plates that once had cake on them.

"I shall be leaving now, Sorry for intruding," Sakura said, she slowly got up and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality Uchiha-san-" "-Mikoto-

chan, Sakura." Mikoto corrected her.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Mikoto-chan." Sakura said, with a smile on her face.

"I suppose it's time for you to go since it is getting dark outside…." Mikoto said, saddened by the fact that Sakura was leaving.

"Thank you for saving my life, once again Sasuke-san." Sakura said, she bowed down and then took a turn to leave.

"Nee Sasu-chan, why don't you walk her home? Since it is getting dark and since it's not safe for a young woman like herself to be out at night."

Mikoto said, motioning her son to go after Sakura.

"Tch. How annoying," Sasuke said and out he went, to walk the young cherry blossom home.

o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O

Sakura had felt really happy and could not stop blushing on her way home with Sasuke.

So far, Sakura had tripped over stuff about three times and almost fell down too, that is if Sasuke had not intervened and saved her..._Yet again_.

Sasuke found her klutziness to be really amusing and annoying at the same time. She kind of reminded him of his fan girls –minus the annoying

squealing and cheering. But at the same time, he thought it was cute that she had a constant blush painted on her face and her eyes sparkled

every now and then. He thought that she looked really beautiful when she smiled and thought her child-like behavior had been really cute.

Sakura on the other hand, was embarrassed and wanted to crawl up in a hole. She could not understand why of all days she had to keep tripping

over small objects. She felt embarrassed because he was always, always there to her rescue. The first being the purse snatching incident of

course and the second being that he kept keeping her from falling whenever she tripped.

_Thud! _

"_Oompf! Dammit!"_ She yelled, as she tripped over yet another rock. Stupid. Rocks. She could have sworn that these rocks were following her, and

placing themselves in front of her so she could trip over them.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited to hit the floor, when she felt to muscular arms encircling themselves around her waist and preventing her

from falling. She felt her back hit Sasuke's strong chest.

She brought her right hand up to her face and cursed silently. She did not realize that her left hand had been holding on to Sasuke's arms.

She failed to realize while she had been lost in her own world, where she swore silently, that they had been in the same spot for about five

minutes now. She was brought back to reality when she felt Sasuke's hold tighten around her waist.

"You're so clumsy," He mumbled, letting out a small chuckle. He knew for a fact that she was a complete klutz. He had witnessed her falling down

a countless number of times in school, and sometimes, when he saw her at the ramen shop.

Sakura was stunned and turned quickly turned around to look at him. _He just chuckled, didn't he? He just laughed at me. _She thought to herself.

She just meant to look at his laughing face, she did not mean for her lips to suddenly crash on his when she turned around.

_Shit! Oh my God! Lordy Lord! Lord have mercy! I've kissing him! HOUSTON WE HAVE A FRICKING PROBLEM! _Alarms went off in her head and her eyes

widened. Sasuke, although he too was surprised, he still didn't let go of her figure.

A minute passed, and the two still did not break free from their 'kiss.' Sakura felt her heart race so fast that she could have sworn that he could

feel it too. Sasuke was the first one to break free for air, His head rested on the crook of her neck as the both of them regained their postures.

Sakura felt her knees weaken and turn to jelly. "'I'm…Sorry….." She apologized, she was still breathless.

She felt Sasuke shake with laughter and giggled a bit as well, for one thing, his lips were tickling her neck. She heard him as he laughed and let

go of her, before patting her on the head.

Sakura heard thunder and jumped into Sasuke's arms again. Sasuke cursed as rain began to fall down on them both.

"Hurry!" He yelled, taking her hand in his, and the two of them ran to Sakura's home in the rain, with Sakura's directions of course.

o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O

Sakura panted, as she opened the front door of her house and made way for Sasuke to enter.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized once more. She felt like she was always getting him into many messes.

"You don't have to apologize," Sasuke said, closing the door.

"It's raining a lot outside," Sakura said, wondering how Sasuke would go home now. She could always give him an umbrella..But…The bin where

the umbrellas were usually stored was empty today.

"Please take a seat inside! I'll return in a second," Sakura yelled, before disappearing into the hallway. Sasuke took off his shoes and listened to

her. As he walked inside, he saw the alter-like table and bowed down to pay his respects.

Sasuke had been patiently waiting for Sakura to return. He sank deeper into her couch and sighed. Sasuke saw a flash of pink hair, "Sorry for

making you wait!" She yelled as she threw a white towel on his head.

Sasuke smirked at her actions, as he dried his hair with her towel. "Here are some spare clothes. The washroom is down the hall to your left…

Um…They're mine in case you're wondering…I don't sleep in men's clothing mind you…These used to belong to my dad a long time ago..Before the

plane crash…I just keep it as a memory of my dad….It was his favourite shirt after all..." Sakura rambled on.

Sasuke did not pay any attention to what she said after and he put the pieces of the puzzle together, it explained why there was a man who had

her green eyes on the shrine. If the woman that was there was with him when the plane crashed, then it would explain why a woman with

Sakura's hair colour had been there on the shrine as well.

"Thanks," He muttered before walking to the washroom to change his clothes…That is until a strike of lightning had illuminated the dimly lit room

and Sakura had somehow planted herself on his back.

"Sakura?" he called out her name as he felt her shake against his back. Understanding the situation, he turned around embraced her tightly.

"Sasuke…Kun..I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, as she cried silently on him.

Sasuke had placed a hand on her back, not knowing what to do and put a hand on her hair to comfort her. "Hn." he said.

"Thank you for always helping me…" Sakura said, sniffling, she brought her face near his cheek and kissed it. After realizing what she had just

done, she blushed and looked away.

Sasuke's eyes had not widened, but he was surprised. He thought about the time when they had shared a kiss by mistake. Her soft lips that

tasted like cherry, he wanted to taste more of it. Sasuke felt something reignite in his heart when he felt her lips upon his cheek and he, for the

first time in his life had acted without thinking.

Sasuke kissed her.

Sakura was surprised at first, _there were too many surprises today, _but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms

around his neck and played with his hair. She felt his tongue lick her lips, and she gasped. Sasuke took his opportunity to dart his tongue into her

mouth.

Honestly, Sakura felt like she was in heaven. She moaned when their tongues had touched. Sasuke's hands had traveled from her shoulders

(from when he suddenly grabbed her) and found their way to her back, pressing her closer to him than ever.

It stayed that way for a long time. They were groping and kissing and before they knew it, they had both run out of air. Sakura had struggled to

keep herself on her feet and she felt her legs turn more jelly-like when she felt his lips moving down her neck.

"Sasuke" She moaned, tug his hair when he bit into the soft part of her neck. She felt like she was in heaven, this felt great, this felt _right. _Sakura

had felt like she would not have minded if they stayed like this forever. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy more of this wonderful sensation.

"_SAKURA!" _A voice shrieked in horror.

The two had froze and turned around, only to find an embarrassed Haruno Hikaru looking at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY NEICE YOUNG SIR? WOULD YOU KINDLY STEP AWAY FROM HER BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH MY

UMBRELLA!" Hikaru yelled, pointing her umbrella at the tomato red teen.

The two teens were now seated on the couch; Sakura had a tomato red blush staining her cheeks, while Sasuke had changed out of his soaking

wet clothes and was currently sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. .

They were watching as Hikaru was huffing and walking around in circles.

"Aunt-" "-Don't even think about it Sakura," Her aunt interrupted her. Haruno Sakura was not even eighteen yet and last time Hikaru checked,

Sakura was still considered to be a minor under the eyes of the law.

She looked at the Uchiha, whose face had become calm and collected. "You," She whispered, her eyes squinting, She brought the pointy umbrella

in her hands to his face and said, "What are your intentions with my niece?"

Sasuke just looked at her blankly. Hikaru could feel her blood pressure rising up even higher as she realized that she looked like a crazy lunatic.

She was standing in the middle of the hall, slightly wet from the rain and was pointing a forest green umbrella at a teenage boy, with a blood lust

look in her eyes.

"You aren't going to answer me, huh? Well I'm done playing Ms. Nice Doctor." Hikaru said, glaring at him, she took a look at the frantic Sakura

before letting out a sigh. _Please Aunt Hikaru…Don't kill the man I love, Sakura had mouthed to her aunt. _Hikaru's eyes glared holes through Sakura

before she had let out a sigh.

"As long as you don't do it again," She said, "But I'm keeping a close eye on you…You…Niece-feeler-upper." And with that she left the room.

Sakura concluded that her aunt had been too tired to deal with this mess and went to bed. "Sasuke-san-""-Kun" he corrected her.

"Pardon me?" Sakura asked him.

"Sasuke-kun….I wouldn't want my _girlfriend _to call me Sasuke-san all the time…It's annoying," Sasuke said, as he closed his eyes.

"…"

"…."

_Girlfriend._

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. She felt Sasuke move from the couch and saw him make his way to the door. "See you tomorrow. I'll pick

you up at seven, so be ready by then." Sasuke said before leaving the room.

Sakura smiled, _what a weird way to make a boyfriend_, She thought to herself._ So it's a date then. _She continued on, a smile on her face as she

dreamed of what would happen tomorrow.

o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O

It was a known fact that Sakura _adored _the rain. She loved it with all her heart. She loved how it could be gentle and warm, but at the same time it

could have been ruthless and cold. She remembered as a child, how her mom told Sakura stories of how she met knight and shining armor in the

rain. And as she recalled that memory, she smiled; for she knew that one day she too would have been telling her children about how she met _her _

_knight and shining armor_ in the rain.

* * *

l(-_-) -It's The End- (-_-)/

* * *

_Omigosh….._

_It's the end! ;D _

_I'm so happy:]_

_It's been years since I wrote a complete story. ;D_

_Thank you to whoever is reading right now for taking your precious time to read my amateur fanfic._

_I hope you like it as I enjoyed writing this story. _

_Please review and tell me what you thought about it! :] _

_From, _

_TheWinterFairy_


End file.
